Description: (Adapted from applicant's description) This project uses fMRI imaging and instructional interventions to validate two major subtypes of children with language-based reading disabilities (RD); those with primarily phonology (P) related deficits, and those with combined phonology and rate (P/R) deficits (or Double-Deficits). P-children are expected to show a diminished response in dorsal and ventral circuits and increased response in anterior brain regions. P/R-children are expected to show decreased responses in all three putative left hemisphere reading circuits. It will also evaluate the differential effectiveness of two theoretically-motivated and proven treatment programs (PHAST, PHAST + RAVEO) in these subtypes, compare results to a curriculum control group of RD children, and use repeated fMRIs as a neurobiological index of treatment mediated changes related to reading. Poor readers who are increasing their skills are expected to show relative consolidation and normalization of brain activation in ancillary left and right frontal and right hemispheric posterior sites. The investigators also expect that their intervention program that focuses more explicitly on semantic development, naming speed, orthography, fluency and automaticity in reading, as well as on the phonological core deficits, will have a greater impact on reading outcomes in the P/R subgroup than their program that focuses primarily at the phonological and metacognitive levels, which is predicted to perform well in the P subgroup. Both treatment intervention programs employ similar format, taught by trained research teachers hired for the project, and are independently monitored for treatment integrity. Each intervention program will provide 140 hours of instruction in small groups of 4 children taught by one teacher. Thirty-six (36) 3rd grade children, comprised of eighteen (18) P and eighteen (18) P/R subtyped children, will be randomly assigned to each treatment program or to the control group, resulting in a total sample of 108 children. The experimental design allows a systematic comparison of the following treatment conditions: (1) PHAST and (2) PHAST + RAVEO and (3) the control condition, using cognitive, linguistic, academic, or neurobiological measures of outcome.